httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozer
The Frozer is a new species of dragon that is the only one that can freeze things. He made his first appearance in episode 3 "Delicate Ice" in Dragons: Masters of Berk. Dragon Appearance The Frozer is about the same size as a Deadly Nadder, but is a little bit smaller and it's dark blue. It has a big hump and long and tough legs. Its wingspan is about three meters long. Its tail is long and spiky. Its wings, horns, tummy and freeze-makers can glow in the dark. Abilities The dragon can freeze everything that is smaller than it or of the same weight. He can also run very fast because of his long legs. We already said that its wings, ice-makers, horns and tummy can glow. The babies can't freeze, but they can breath fire. When they are young they can't shoot anything because their ice-makers haven't been developed enough. Before the ice-makers appear they can breathe fire (like the babies). When they are young the ice-makers are being formed, but they aren't enough formed to freeze. When they grow up the ice-makers are enough formed to freeze. They live alone and freeze everyone that is in their territory. They freeze even other Frozers! Don't worry! Frozers can survive in ice for twenty years! Their weakness is the special fire that Terrible Terrors breathe. The only ones live on an island called "Syndrome". Notable Frozers *An unknown frozer (see "Book of Dragons") *Ice and Phantasmo (see "Delicate ice") *Phantasmo (see "Freezing Destruction") In Delicate ice Delicate Ice Delicate Ice is the only episode where the Frozer appears. In the beginning you are in a cave on Syndrome island and forty Frozers are fighting and freezing. Ten minutes later all the dragons are frozen. Except one - the winner. Then he flies away with roars. Then you go ten years later. Five dragons are coming to "Syndrome". Those are the Berk Dragon Training Academy. They go in the cave where ten years ago there was the battle. They see all the frozen Frozers. But Snotlout sees that they are melting and tells everybody. They fly away. But Hiccup says that they will explore the island. And then they see the winner! Yes, he isn't dead. Hiccup tries to train him, but it isn't easy even to give him fish. Then the winner roars and freezes a tree. The dragon riders fly their dragons, but Hiccup see that the frozer was following them. He flies Toothless to a grassland and the frozer comes to fight them. Hiccup wins and trains him. They go to Berk along with Ice - the new name Hiccup gives to the frozer. But when they come they see the Berserker tribe's ships. And the Crying Death is with them! Ice flies away when he sees her. In the moment when the Crying Death with Dagur on its back is going to eat Hiccup and Toothless an ice blast comes from nowhere and hits Dagur! Before freezing he tells the armada and Crying Death to retreat! Ice is the one who freezes him! When they go back to Berk Ice roars. It is time to go! Hiccup gives him a fish and whispers "Goodbye". Then Ice flies to Syndrome. But Hiccup knows he will be back. In Book of Dragons In the introduction it flies next to a Zippleback. Gallery 20140304142323128 0001.jpg 201403041ikp 0001.jpg Skrill_on_berk.jpg Skrill.jpg 512602 skrill 0-375Wx375H.jpg|Phantasmo Trivia *He is the only dragon (along with the Doublewing) that can freeze. Category:Dragons Category:Sharp Class dragons Category:New Dragons Category:Dragons: masters of Berk Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Featured Category:Miguelcamino's Dragons Category:Medium-sized Dragons